Cómplices
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Una extraña cercanía entre en el joven Tao y la sacerdotiza Anna está molestando a ciertos shamanes... soy mala en esto de los resúmenes así que mejor leánlo ustedes -


**_Bueno, aquí poniendo mi primer fic, ojala les guste, porque por lo menos a mi si me gustó... ^-^_**

**_Las parejas son AnnaxYoh y RenxHoro!!! _**

**_Eso es... y ahora, a leer!!!!_**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

**_Cómplices_**

Todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa cenando a gusto lo que las chicas habían preparado.

-¡Pilika esto te quedó muy bueno! –Exclamaba mientras tragaba un poco de esto y aquello.

-¡Gracias hermano!

-¡Jun el pescado te quedó riquísimo!

-Muchas gracias –Le sonríe al joven de la espada de madera.

-Señor Yoh… le-le gustaría comer… -Le acerca una fuente con carne.

-¡Está delicioso! –Dijo a lo que la pelirosa sonreía ruborizada.

-Todos parecen felices ¿no crees Amidamaru?

-Tiene razón joven Manta…

-Ustedes… -Susurra mientras empuña sus manos- ¡¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!

El grito de la rubia se dejó escuchar en toda la pensión, todos retrocedieron ante tal exclamación a excepción del joven violáceo que no le tenía ni un poco de miedo a la Itako.

-¿Acaso no piensan comer…

-Delicioso… -Pronunció al saborear aquellas bolas de arroz totalmente olvidadas.

-… -Se quedó un momento en silencio y tras esbozar una sonrisa de lado siguió con su cena.

Sin entender nada todos volvieron a sus lugares para seguir cenando.

Ya después de cenar el encargado de asear la loza era el menor de los Tao quien inconforme pero resignado empezó con su tarea.

-Que queden bien limpios... –Advirtió mientras entraba a la cocina.

-No tienes que decírmelo –Respondió mientras fregaba unos de los platos.

-Claro… -Agrega quedándose recargada en la pared mientras lo observaba.

-¿Deseas algo más? –Cuestionó tras sentir que la presencia de la rubia no se alejaba.

Se acerca al chico- Gracias… -Susurra y luego comienza a guardar la loza.

La observó por unos instantes para luego sonreír– No tienes que agradecer, en verdad estaban buenas –Y siguió con su quehacer, agradeciendo la ayuda.

Al amanecer, la rubia no fue a despertarlos como era su costumbre, sino que sólo bajó para tomar una taza de té pero en cuanto entró a la cocina se encontró con el chino de doradas urbes.

-Buenos días –Saludó al sentir la presencia de la chica al mismo tiempo de que sacaba una botella de leche de la nevera.

-Buenos días… -Puso agua caliente y se preparó el té, para luego ir a sentarse a la mesa siendo seguida por el Tao.

-Deberías beber leche, así crecerás bien.

-Prefiero el té –Respondió mientras bebía.

-Cada uno con sus gustos…

-Exacto…

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando aquella paz que era bastante extraña y lejana de la pensión Asakura.

-Hoy… -Pronunció y no prosiguió hasta que captó la mirada de la Itako- ¿Debo cocinar…? –Cuestionó mostrando su desagrado por tener que realizar aquella tarea que se le había asignado el día anterior.

Lo miró un instante y tras dar el último sorbo de té respondió- Sólo por hoy… sólo por lo de ayer… el inútil peliazul te reemplazará.

-Ese inútil… -Susurró y fijó su vista en la botella.

-Si quieres puedes ayudarle –Le sugirió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Eh? Pero si recién… -La mira y al entender esa sonrisa suspira- No gracias, tal vez en otra ocasión –Le responde el gesto.

-Cuando quieras.

-Buenos días… -Saludan el ainu y el Asakura que aun bostezando se acercaban, pero en cuanto los vieron sonriéndose de esa manera quedaron prácticamente petrificados.

-Ya era hora de que se levantaran –Les reprochó la rubia lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

-Si no hay alguien que los levante son capaces de dormir todo el día.

-Son el colmo de los colmos.

-Deberían pensar en comprarse un despertador.

-Cuando llegue Manta le diré que vaya a la tienda.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú? –Le pregunta clavando sus ojos en los negros de la sacerdotisa.

-Re-Ren… -Susurraron al unísono, temerosos por la represalia de la rubia.

-Claro, siempre y cuando tú los compres –Sonríe desafiante.

-Esta bien –Sonríe aceptando el desafío y levantándose.

-Cuando regrese quiero que la comida esté servida, al torpe de la cinta le toca cocinar –Y de esa manera sale junto al chino.

-¿Qué pasó…

-…aquí?

Mientras que los días avanzaban parecía que la Itako y el Shaman se acercaban cada vez más, se podían quedar horas conversando, se acompañaban a donde el otro debía ir o en los quehaceres, todo parecía muy tranquilo desde entonces ya que la rubia ya no esclavizaba tanto a los demás, mientras que el Tao tampoco discutía con la frecuencia de costumbre, pero habían dos jóvenes que no estaban tan tranquilos, esa cercanía los irritaba y no les gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Vas a salir? –Pregunta el chino que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Si, tengo que ir de compras… -Le responde mientras se arregla el pañuelo en la cabeza.

-Ya veo…

-¿Quieres venir? –Le propone al mismo en que abre la puerta.

-Claro –Y tras ponerse los zapatos sale junto a la sacerdotisa.

-Esos dos… -Susurra el peliazul que miraba como la "pareja" se alejaba.

-Parece que se han vuelto buenos amigos… -Agrega el menor de los Asakura.

-Al parecer…

-Mhn…

-¿Qué les pasa? –Cuestiona el pequeño que aparece tras ellos.

-Nada… -Responden al unísono mientras no dejan de mirar hacia afuera con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿?

Las miradas cómplices entre la sacerdotisa y el shaman de oriente aumentaban al igual que el disgusto del joven Asakura y del Ainu, mas todo seguía tranquilo, los entrenamientos aunque menos esclavizantes aun se llevaban a cabo por lo que el castaño se encontraba en la puerta de la pensión listo para salir a correr.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si Annita, voy a correr como me lo dijiste –Le responde sonriendo.

-Cambié de idea.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hoy no correrás, me acompañarás en las compras –Dijo mientras abría la puerta, pero al ver que el muchacho no la seguía lo miró sobre su hombro- ¿No me escuchaste?

-S-si… -De esa manera salió junto a ella, le parecía muy extraña su actitud, pero bueno, de esa manera podría disfrutar de un tiempo a solas junto a su prometida, cosa que ya no podía hacer tan a menudo gracias a la intromisión de cierto chico de ojos dorados.

Fueron hasta una tienda de abarrotes en donde sin mayor retraso compraron lo necesario para esa noche ya que a pesar de que Tamao era la encargada de hacer las compras y la cena ese día no pudo. Ya de regreso y sin compartir ni una palabra entre ellos siguieron sin prisa, hasta que al llegar a una tienda comercial se toparon con el improvisado puesto de su amigo.

-¡Que bueno verte Yoh! –Saludó sin levantarse del suelo.

-Hola Horo-Horo, ¿Qué tal te ha ido? –Le respondió deteniéndose.

-Pésimo… nadie parece estar interesado en mi artesanía… T-T

-Era de esperarse, la gente de por aquí no tiene mal gusto –Agregó el chico que se acercaba.

-Pero si es Ren… Hola Ren.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Grita levantándose de su sitio y encarando al violáceo.

-Lo que oyes… -Le responde prácticamente ignorándolo, y observando a la rubia que aun sin emitir ningún sonido pareciera estar mirando algo muy interesante- ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunta acercándose a ella dejando a los dos chicos bastante sorprendidos- ¿Algo interesante…?

-Tal vez… -Responde mirándolo de reojo para luego volver sus ojos a aquella pulsera que había llamado su atención- Parece que después de todo no es sólo basura –Ese delgado trozo de cuero café adornado con unas cuantas figuras de significado indescifrable había llamado su atención.

-Tienes razón –Sonriendo se agachó y para sorpresa de los presentes tomó la pulsera tan deseada -¡Oye estúpido! Te compro ésta –Y tras lanzarle unas cuantas monedas al peliazul coge la mano izquierda de la rubia y le amarra esa hermosa adquisición- Si tanto la quieres sólo debes pedirlo.

-Gracias… -Susurró solamente para aquel que tenía a su lado y tras admirar el regalo sus ojos se desviaron hacia una especie de collar hecha de hilos de cuero negro trenzado, sin titubear se agachó ante las miradas extrañadas de sus acompañantes y lo cogió- ¿Te gusta? –Dijo al levantarse.

-Tienes buen gusto.

-Obvio –Y poniéndose tras del chico amarró los hilos sueltos del collar.

-Perfecto –Y de esa manera empezó a caminar siendo seguido por la rubia.

-¡O-oye! ¡No me has pagado! –Gritó al reaccionar.

-Descuéntalo de lo que me debes –Le respondió sin voltear.

-¿Qué pasó… aquí? –Preguntó el castaño reaccionando por fin.

-No se, pero esto me huele mal…

Ya la noche llegó, Tamao siendo ayudada por un sonriente Ryu había preparado una deliciosa cena. Todos a la mesa degustaban la exquisita comida, el ambiente era acogedor, todos conversaban amenamente con quien tenían a su lado o a su alrededor, pero los dos shamanes de oscuros ojos no dejaban de observar a los dos entrañables amigos que platicaban a gusto.

Finalmente todos se fueron a acostar, ya era casi la media noche cuando un ruido se pudo sentir en la cocina, el shaman que se había levantado por una botella de leche se alertó por aquel rumor y cautelosamente fue acercándose dispuesto a atrapar al ladrón. Sin emitir sonido alguno se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta viendo la silueta del intruso, cuando logró estar lo suficientemente cerca le sujetó un brazo doblándoselo tras la espalda.

-Te atrapé maldito –Dijo apretando más el agarre.

-¿Se puede saber a quién atrapaste? –Cuestionó tranquilamente la voz de la joven que estaba siendo sujetada.

-¡A-Anna! –Exclamó al mismo tiempo en que deshacía el agarre- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si mal no recuerdo esta es mi casa, yo puedo estar en donde quiera –Respondió sobándose la muñeca- Eres un bruto…

-Creí que eras un ladrón.

-Así que era eso… pues ten más cuidado para la próxima.

-Claro… -Agregó observando como la rubia seguía acariciando su muñeca, la había agarrado con mucha fuerza- Lo siento… -Se disculpó para sorpresa de la Itako y de él mismo, pero en verdad estaba arrepentido por el daño que había hecho.

-No importa –Respondió esbozando una sonrisa- Por lo menos esto me deja claro que mientras estés en la pensión no habrá peligro alguno.

Mientras tanto el pelilargo se dirigía a la cocina ya que había sentido sed, pero al llegar ve una silueta escondida tras la puerta, por lo que lentamente se fue acercando para descubrir de quien se trataba.

-Pero si eres tu Horo-Horo –Exclamó al descubrir al peliazul.

-¡Cállate! –Le ordenó susurrando y tapándole la boca, tras cerciorarse de que los de la cocina no lo habían descubierto dejó ir al que se estaba asfixiando.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Yoh, mira esto… -Le indicó haciéndole un espacio.

-¿No puedes dormir? –Le pregunta mientras cierra la nevera.

-No… -Responde con la mirada perdida recargándose en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-¿Quieres salir? –Cuestiona mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"¡¡¡¿EH?!!!!" Gritan en su interior los incrédulos chicos que observaban entre las tinieblas.

La observa unos instantes y después de beber lo que le quedaba de leche responde- Claro.

Ambos jóvenes se abrigan y sin percatarse de las sombras que seguían sus pasos caminaron hasta llegar al parque.

-Me gusta este lugar… -Dice sentándose en una banca.

-Es tranquilo… -Imita a la chica sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué ocurre…?

-Sólo quería salir un momento… -Respondió fijando su vista en la banca que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué tanto están diciendo…? –Pregunta entre los arbustos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Horo-Horo? Si nos llegan a descubrir nos matarán…

-No seas cobarde, vamos, acerquémonos más para poder escuchar.

-Entonces es eso… -Fija su vista en los negros de su acompañante.

-No te hagas el sorprendido, que yo debería estarlo más.

-Tienes razón…

-¿Y te decidiste por fin?

-Estoy en eso, no seas impaciente, además yo te debería preguntar lo mismo.

-Aja… -Agrega y después de un momento sonríe- ¿Quién se imaginaría que nosotros conversáramos de estos temas?

-¡¿De qué temas?! ¡Hablen bien!

-Tranquilízate o nos pillarán… -Le recomendaba el castaño.

-Nadie, después de todo parece que nadie nos conoce…

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste…

-¿Y qué tal?

-Voy a hacerlo, voy a romper mi compromiso con Yoh… -Dijo agachando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

El aludido sólo frunció el entrecejo al escucharla.

-Serás más feliz, te lo aseguro –Le dijo al llevar la cabeza de la chica a su pecho en donde le acarició el cabello recibiendo sus invisibles lágrimas- Pase lo que pase yo estaré junto a ti.

-No puede ser… -Oprimió su puño, tenía unas ganas de ir y golpear a ese estúpido que alguna vez…

-Regresemos… -Pronunció sacando al Ainu de sus pensamientos.

-Hai… -Se limitó a seguirlo, en silencio ambos regresaron hasta la pensión pero ninguno se atrevió a entrar, no querían toparse con nadie ni dar indeseables explicaciones.

-No debimos seguirlos, nunca debimos haberlos espiado… ha sido doloroso para ambos…

-¿Pero qué dices? Si tú eres el único al que han herido… –Dice frunciendo el entrecejo- Esa rubia, después de todo sólo es una bruja…

-¿Se puede saber quién es una bruja? –Cuestiona apareciendo de repente tras ellos junto al Tao.

La rubia miró de reojo al chino quien después de asentir empezó a acercarse a la puerta.

-Sígueme idiota –Le ordenó deteniéndose a su lado.

-¿Y crees que te voy a hacer caso?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte –Y sin tener permiso alguno le coge la muñeca y lo arrastra al interior de la pensión.

-Yoh…

-No tienes que decir nada, ya lo sé –La interrumpe volteándose hacía ella, mostrándole su rostro extrañamente serio.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! –Le dice soltándose del agarre –Yoh, ahora mismo Yoh tiene que estar enfrentándose a una dolorosa situación.

-Será mejor que te preocupes por ti mismo, escúchame bien que no lo te lo volveré a decir.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya sé lo que tramas y no me importa!

-¿A qué te refieres…? –Preguntó un tanto inquietada (aunque no lo demostraba) por el semblante del chico, desde hace mucho que no lo veía tan serio.

-Junto a Horo-Horo los seguimos hasta el parque, escuchamos su conversación.

-¿En-en serio…? –Cuestionó con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

-¡Pues claro imbécil! ¡¿Por qué te tendría que estar mintiendo?!

-Entonces, ya sabes…

-Si, así que no te preocupes, desde ahora y para siempre nuestro compromiso queda anulado, ve y se feliz junto a Ren.

-Tú y la rubia están juntos, escuché clarito como ella te decía que rompería su compromiso con Yoh para estar contigo.

-¿Eh? –Aunque estaban en lugares separados su reacción fue la misma, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin entender nada miraban a quienes tenían en frente.

-No estoy enfadado ni nada por el estilo, en realidad estoy feliz por ustedes, lo complicado será explicárselo a nuestras familias… aunque no debe ser tan difícil…

-¡Y yo que creía que esa niña no tenía corazón! Aunque lo más impactante fue que tú te enamoraras de ella, déjame decirte que tienes pésimos gustos…

Una vena que crecía a cada palabra de los jóvenes empezaba a marcarse en su frente, hasta que llegaron al límite y sin moderar su fuerza cada uno le propina un golpe a aquel que lo estaba desesperando.

-¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?! ¡¡¡YO NUNCA PODRÍA ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN QUE NO FUERAS TÚ!!! –Se pudieron escuchar ambos gritos en la pensión, el violáceo y la rubia tenían el entrecejo más que fruncido, los puños apretados y la rabia junto a escasas lágrimas aprisionadas en sus ojos.

Todos en la pensión se despertaron por tal escándalo pero temiendo por sus vidas decidieron seguir en sus camas rezando por las almas de aquellos que estaban ante los dos jóvenes.

Mientras que Yoh y Horo no podían estar más que sorprendidos y aterrados, ambos sentados en el suelo algo aturdidos miraban con desconcierto a sus atacantes.

-Cuando le dije a Ren eso fue porque había decidido dar por terminado el compromiso obligatorio, quería, deseaba que si íbamos a estar juntos lo haríamos por decisión propia, no por órdenes de nuestras familias.

-¡¿Entiendes o te tengo que hacer un dibujo?! Si Yoh llegaba a corresponderle o a rechazarla yo iba a estar a su lado, no la iba a dejar sola, al igual de que ella lo iba a hacer pasara lo que pasara conmigo.

-Yo jamás podría interponerme entre el amor que Ren siente por ese idiota.

-Al igual que yo nunca podría separar a Anna de Yoh.

-Eso era lo que quería decirte, no esa estupidez con la que saliste… -Se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda- Deberías alejarte de ese inútil, la estupidez se pega ¿lo sabías?

-Si… -Se levanta y se acerca a ella abrazándola por la espalda- Tal vez tengas razón…

-¿Pero qué haces…? –Cuestiona sintiendo como el castaño apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tenía miedo… -Susurró contra su piel- Cuando escuché lo que querías hacer temí el que fuera verdad, tanto que pensé que si te dejaba libre por propia voluntad podríamos haber seguido siendo amigos y de esa manera no te tendrías que alejar de mi lado…

-Baka… -Susurra acariciando sus manos para luego voltearse y abrazarlo -¿Qué crees que sentí yo al ver como aceptabas el que me fuera con alguien más? ¿El que creyeras que no te amaba? –Empezó a darle suaves golpes en el pecho mientras enterraba su rostro en el- Baka… además me haces actuar como una estúpida, nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA te perdonaré esto –Le dice levantando el rostro para mostrarle las lágrimas que le había obligado a liberar.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Le sonríe- Pero el castigo puede esperar para otro día –Y bajando lentamente el rostro besa los fríos labios de su prometida.

Mientras tanto en la pensión En…

-¡¡No se cómo fue que me tuve que fijar en un idiota como tú!! ¡¡ARGH!!

-¡¡Oye!! ¡De hace rato que me estás insultando! –Grita levantándose de un salto.

-¡Pues te lo mereces!

-¡¡Todo esto es SU culpa!! ¡Ustedes fueron los que empezaron con este enredo, además de que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que cualquiera lo hubiera pensado!

-¡¿Y es que acaso yo no puedo estar con ella si somos amigos?!

-¡Claro que puedes pero es muy sospechoso que ustedes dos se vean como amigos TAAAN cercanos de repente! –Tras cada grito se acercaba más al chino.

-¡No tiene nada de sospechoso! ¡Es sólo que tu diminuto cerebro no puede entender algo tan simple como la amistad!

-¡¿Cómo que diminuto?!

-¡¡Agradece que digo que tienes cerebro!!

-¡HEY!

-¡Ah…! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí?! –Dice llevándose una mano a su frente- Hubiera sido más fácil si me rechazabas y ya, después de tanta idiotez me dolió la cabeza…

-Tú… ¡¿Quién dijo que te iba a rechazar?! –Gritó con el rostro ardiendo.

-¿Eh…? Pero… –El rubor se apoderó súbitamente de su rostro.

-¡Ahora el que dice idioteces eres tú! Maldito chino picudo del que me enamoré.

-¿En-en serio…? –Preguntó ignorando el insulto.

-¡Ya te dije que no tenía porqué mentirte! ¡Argh! ¡Y tú que no dejabas de decirme idiota, ahora eres tú el que está actuando como un…! -No pudo terminar su frase, el violáceo de repente se le había abalanzado sellando sus labios con los suyos, no supo reaccionar, mas después de caer sentado lo único que se limitó a hacer fue emitir un quejido.

-Si no vas a decir nada inteligente mejor cállate –Le ordenó arrodillándose frente a él- O sino yo te haré callar.

-Eso me gustaría verlo –Dijo sonriendo mientras veía como el ojidorado sensualmente se le acercaba para callarlo de un beso mucho más apasionado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -Dice al entrar junto a su prometido- Parece que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

-¡A-Anna! –Exclama al mismo tiempo en que se levanta junto a su pareja.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunta mirándola seriamente.

-Perfecto… y tú?

-Bastante bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez con las conversaciones en clave? –Refunfuña el Ainu que se había puesto al lado del castaño.

-No son en clave, lo que pasa es que los idiotas no son capaces de entenderlas.

-Pues yo tampoco entiendo… -Agrega el joven de los audífonos haciendo que a todos les cayera una gota.

-Mejor van a preparar el desayuno, ya me dio hambre.

-A mi también –Agrega siguiendo a la rubia hacia la cocina.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y por qué nosotros?! –Reclaman al unísono.

-Ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a negarse, después de todo ambos se encuentran en la cuerda floja –Los mira desafiante.

-Vayan preparándose que su castigo los hará llorar sangre –Los mira asesinándolos con su mirada- ¡Apúrense con la comida!

-¡H-Hai…! TT-TT –Temiendo por su futuro se dirigieron hasta la cocina en donde no hacían mas que imaginarse la peor de las torturas que recibirían ambos de parte de sus parejas.

Mientras que los jóvenes de mirada fría conversaban felices sobre sus ideas de castigos.

* * *

_**Dejen algun Review por ahí ¿ok? por lo menos para saber que tengo que mejorar.**_

_**Xau!!!!**_

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


End file.
